


Сделка

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossroads, M/M, demon!Sebastian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	Сделка

Грязь забивается под ногти, мелкие камешки ранят пальцы, но Джо, кажется, ничего не чувствует. Он почувствует потом. Когда дело будет сделано. А сейчас маленькая металлическая коробочка прячется под слоем земли, и Джо торопливо поднимается — джинсы на коленях безнадежно испачканы — и ждет. Неровное дыхание вырывается изо рта паром, и он зябко ежится — холод жжет обнаженную кожу на шее, и Джо жалеет, что у него нет шарфа.  
— Ты вытащил меня из очень теплого местечка, парень, — недовольно сообщает голос позади него. — Так что выкладывай, чего тебе надо.  
Надо же, думает Джо, эти демоны всегда были такими деловыми сукиными детьми, и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть в глаза своему "спасителю". Форма частной школы, аккуратно завязанный галстук и безупречно белая рубашка (сам Джо никогда не умел завязывать галстуки, да и рубашки пачкались с незавидным постоянством), насмешливый взгляд, растянутые в издевательской усмешке тонкие губы, горящие красным глаза. По правде говоря, Джо ожидал цыпочку в черном обтягивающем платье, но не то чтобы где-то существовал мануал "Как должен выглядеть образцовый демон перекрестка", поэтому он не жалуется.  
— Так и будем стоять? — торопит его демон.  
— А ты со всеми клиентами такой вежливый? — не подумав, фыркает Джо.  
— Только с особо медлительными, — равнодушно пожимает плечами демон. — Время — деньги, Джозеф, — улыбается он, и Джо вскидывается, услышав свое имя. Его давно никто не называл Джозефом.  
— Моя подруга, Квинн. Она попала в аварию и больше никогда не сможет ходить. Врачи не говорят ей, но я слышал. И я хочу, чтобы здоровье вернулось к ней.  
— Мило, — комментирует демон. — Ты готов обменять свою душу на пару девичьих ножек, пусть и симпатичных?  
Джо вспыхивает, но отвечает твердо:  
— Да.  
— Окей, парень. Мне — твоя душа, тебе — десять лет и полноценная красотка, которая теперь сможет раздвинуть перед тобой свои ноги. Идет?  
— Все не так! — протестует Джо. — Но сделка мне подходит.  
— Тогда иди сюда. Поцелуемся, и все будет, как надо, — говорит демон, и его глаза вспыхивают алым, когда он подходит так близко, что Джо, кажется, может разглядеть легкие, почти незаметные веснушки на его носу.  
— Подожди, — останавливает его Джо, когда демон уже готов коснуться его губ своими. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Предпочитаешь знать по имени тех, чей язык собирается похозяйничать у тебя во рту? — запрокидывая голову, смеется демон, и этот смех почему-то не кажется Джо неискренним. — Меня зовут Себастиан, — шепчет демон, Себастиан, притягивая Джо к себе. Отстраняется он тоже первым, и сухо информирует, — твоя душа теперь принадлежит мне. Мои псы придут за тобой, Джозеф, — обещает он, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе.

Джо какое-то время просто пялится в пустоту, а потом садится в машину и заводит мотор. Впереди у него — долгая дорога в ад длиною в десять лет.


End file.
